


Third Times a Charm

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Clexa Scenes [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commander Lexa, F/F, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Idiots in Love, Lexa learns to drive, Sex in a Car, but now im very determined to deliver that so stay on the looks out for it, my apologies there is no sex in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Clarke on three different occasions tries to teach Lexa to drive a car.





	Third Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night, so please excuse the errors. Enjoy.

**DAY 1**

"Clark I am not sure how this is suppose to strengthen ties between Skikru and the coalition."

Clarke hums as she leads Lexa through Arkadia to where they have stored the jeeps that Raven had managed to get working again that they found after the defeat of the mountain. It's been sometime since the attack of the ice nation and Queen Nia's attempt at a coup against Lexa and for the first time since falling to the ground Clarke can actually say things are peaceful and she doesn't plan to allow it to pass her up.

"It's not for the coalition, it's for you." Clarke says taking Lexa's hand and pulling her closer, Lexa's hand squirms in her grasp and Clarke gives the other girls hand gentle squeeze and lifts their joined hands to kiss rough knuckles. When she looks over to Lexa, she manages to catch the warrior flushed to the tips of her ears.

That's another thing that's new that Clarke plans to take advantage. After their fateful night together in Lexa's chambers much like with the mountain there hadn't been time to discuss them, and for some time Clarke hadn't even been sure if there was even a _them to discuss_ until the commander had arrived in Arkadia talking about _strengthing_ their ties and _learning_ the Skikru ways. Even still this development in their relationship is new, so new in fact that whenever Clarke performs any act of intimacy in public whether it be holding hands, or a kiss the tips of the commander’s ears turn a bright red that Clarke _knows_ doesn't end just there.

Lexa glances around their vicinity, and Clarke thinks she must find what she's looking for because she proceeds to lean into Clarke's shoulder, this close head tilted into Clarkes, Lexa's voice comes out in a soft whisper, "I don't need to learn to drive, it is a skill my people do not require."

"Yes, but you're in Arkadia, you came to learn more about us and from us, and the Humvees is a small yet crucial part of our lifestyle." Clarke says. She parts from Lexa long enough to pull open the latch are the large double barn like doors they constructed for the building to house the Humvee’s from the rain, then waves for Lexa to step through.

The commander does so slowly, Clarke watches as Lexa's eyes sweep around the room. Which for that matter isn't very large, just big enough for the two Humvee’s they have in them to sit a comfortable distance apart from each other, and long enough for room for someone, usually Raven or Jackson to get underneath them to work on them.

"There's only two." Lexa states, but Clarke thinks she can hear the faint questioning in her tone.

Clarke pulls the keys, she had begged on hands and knees from Raven for, from her pocket as she explains, "Yeah, these are the two that are available for anyone to use, though primarily the only people who ever uses them are Raven and whoever else is heading to the mountain with her." Clarke can't help the small smile that stretches across her face as she watches Lexa, obviously given into the fact that this is something that is definitely happening, step closer to the vehicles and inspect, "This is Rover 1 and 2. We've found a few others, but Raven says it'll take some time to get them up and running."

"I see, and this is one of the machines you have that runs on your electricity, yes like the radios."

"Yeah, though these require much more than the radios to work, so usually rather than being in here they sit out in the sun for some time to power up."

Lexa nods then turns to Clarke, and after seeing the soft side of the commander and the way that she blushes and giggles at some of the things that Clarke does to break the stoic facade as Heda it's _very hard_ for Clarke to not find the way Lexa, links her hands behind her back and says, "I consent to this lesson, teach me your ways." like she's giving some royal decree, adorable.

"Okay, well to start out you'll be on this side," Clarke says motioning to the door she's currently in front of.

Once they're both settled in their respective seats, with Clarke relaxed in the passenger seat and Lexa siting so ridged that Clarke's sure that she could, well she's not sure about that either but she's positive she's very stiff and probably uncomfortable.

Hoping to get the other girl to relax with more similarity to her surrounding Clarke begins to explain the different controls.

"So, this is your wheel it used for steering," Clarke pats the worn leather, "Then this is your gear shift, down where your feet are, is the gas and brake pedal, you have your rear-view mirrors, then you have your side mirrors, there's a lot more but I'll explain as we go."

Clarke points at the green dinosaur with blue spikes down his back that dangles from the rearview mirror from a cord Raven fashioned together with some wire, "Oh and this is Reptar, Raven found him while we were clearing out some junk from the truck and he's been with us ever since."

"Reptar?" Lexa says, slowly.

Clarke shrugs, "I didn't get it either, but supposedly it's a character from a TV show that they use to have in the old world."

Lexa nods, like everything Clarke has said totally makes sense. For a few minutes Clarke lets the silence envelope them as Lexa takes in everything she's explained. She's fiddling with Reptar, pushing him so he swings back and forth when Lexa finally speaks again.

"Klark, what is a _PRND?_ "

And it's then that Clarke finally realizes the challenge she has taken on.

*********

**DAY 2**

It takes Clarke _days_ to convince Lexa to try driving the Humvee again.

"No, Klark i have spoken and my word is final, the Coalition nor I have any need to know the knowledge on your...Humvees." Lexa says, her nose crinkling up as she spits out the word Humvee.

"Come on Lex, everyone can't be perfect at everything the first time, in fact you did really good for it being your first time using a car period." Clarke wraps her arms around the sulking commander from behind, resting her heard in the crook of where Lexa's shoulder and neck meet and inhaling the scent of earth, lavender and something she can't put her finger exactly on, "A lot of the Skikru lived with this kind of technology their whole lives and still struggle using the rovers."

When Lexa moves to leave her embrace, Clarke lets the taller girl pull away from her to move off to a different corner of her room.

Clarke sighs and moves away from the table, that had been moved into her room to use as a desk and sits down heavily onto her bed.

"You don't trust me." Clarke finally says.

Lexa head turns so fast in her direction Clarke for a moment worries that she'll get whiplash, "It is not you i do not trust Klark, it is your technology."

Lexa takes even measure steps to Clarke and then sits on the bed, her hand falling to rest on Clarke's knee. She squeezes briefly.

"It is unlike anything i have ever experienced before, it does not communicate, there is no way for me to judge it's actions and decide upon the best course of action."

Clarke is not sulking, she's not, she's--okay she's sulking but given the circumstances she believes that she's allowed to sulk. Even if Lexa refuses to learn not because she doesn't trust her but because of technology, she still feels like she's in some way failed the brunette. Lexa has done so much to teach Clarke about the way of living on the grounder, and Clarke has well, brought guns and death to her people, and that's not how she wants Arkadia to be viewed. There's so much she believes the grounders could learn from them, besides their medicine and radios that could be useful.

Clarke must have been stuck in her head for some time because when she finally leaves Lexa is calling her name her tone with a hint of concern in it.

"What?" Clarke says, and she tries to play it off like she had only missed that last part, but Lexa does not look deceived.

"I said I will try again--"

"You don't have to try again because I'm upset Lexa."

Lexa frowns, "I'm not, I wish to try again because I refuse to allow my own insecurities to hold me back from achieving possible opportunities."

Clarke smiles, she's not sure how exactly how she got so lucky to be stuck with the most amazing and resilient woman of how all time but she's glade what it was happened.

"Okay," Clarke says, standing to her feet, "We'll try again tomorrow."

The next day Clarke regrets ever deciding that the best place to teach a person to drive within the walls of the camp.

"The brakes Lexa! Press on the Brakes!"

"I am--"

"That's the gas!"

"Clarke?" Bellamy yells.

"Everything’s fine-turn right--everyone get out of the way Commander coming through!"

At least the only real damage is a flat tire, and a twisted ankle. Raven snatches the keys back from her, like's she just told her they're the key to salvation.

"Never. again. Princess."

*********

**DAY 3**

It's been weeks since Clarke's brought up the topic of the Humvee and Lexa learning to drive it, partially because she's sure Raven won't let her touch the thing again with a 10 foot pole and because even though she won't admit it out loud, she's kind of given up on Lexa learning to drive. And there's nothing wrong with that, Lexa has time and again stated that she and her people have no need for knowing this particular piece of knowledge. In the grand scheme of things Clarke knows that she's right that her people have brought so many other amazing things to the grounders, such as their medic techniques, their radios, and their Vehicles just aren't as important as those other things.

So it's a safe to say that when it's Lexa that brings it up next Clarke is a little taken aback.

"What?" Clarke pants and stills her hips movements and pushes up onto her forearms to look down at Lexa, who's sporting that adorable flush that Clarke loves so much.

Lexa groans, and lifts her hips up a moan escaping her throat when Clarke's cock rubs against the soft patch of nerves along Lexa's walls. Lexa glares up at Clarke, her hands digging into the blonde's hips as she hisses, "Clarke."

Lexa whines, as Clarke pulls away to sit back on her heels, Lexa's hands grab at every part of her as she moves to try and drag her back down on top of her. "Clarke no please." she whines, and already Lexa is already regretting the words she let escape her while floating on the edge that Clarke is so good at keeping her at.

Clarke shushes her, moving her hips in shallow thrusts, to help take the edge off a little, "I just want to be sure that I heard you right."

Lexa latches onto one of the hands, running up and down her side, then guides towards the heat pulsing between her legs, only for it brush only gently over the side of clit and move on down the inside of her thigh. With a huff, Lexa finally looks up at a smug grinning Clarke.

"Come on, I just want to hear you say it, then we'll get right back to it, promise."

Lexa whimpers on a particularly deep thrust, but manages to choke out, "I want to try and teach me again," Clarke's hips stutter and the sudden change in rhythm has Lexa throwing her head back into the pillows, "How to--Clarke!"

Leaning down Clarke steals whatever else Lexa was going to say with a kiss. Lexa whines into the kiss, locking her arms around Clarke's neck to make sure that the blonde knows that there's to be no intentions of even thinking about moving away.

"You want to be on top baby." Clarke whispers upon pulling away, a gentle push to her side and a squeeze of the legs wrapped around her hips is enough indication of Lexa's answer for Clarke to shift her weight, and Lexa does the rest, pushing Clarke down by the shoulders once she feels them turning.

From this new position Clarke is so much deeper, feelings bigger, and that alone is enough for a flood of slick to escape from Lexa.

When Clarke runs her hands down her stomach and presses down on her clit, causing her hips to jolt and pleasure to shoot straight to her core, and whispers "Are you ready for your first lesson." Lexa is so confident and sure of her abilities, and she can proudly say that she passed that lesson.

However, when the next day rolls around and Clarke is pressing the keys to the Humvee into her hands in her room, a wave of anxiety and uncertain so power washes over her that, she's sure it's written plainly on her face for all to see.

Clarke tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and then kisses her forehead and pulls back, "You'll do fine, you've practiced this before it's just like any other thing you've done."

Lexa nods but there is still such a large part of her that is anxious and panicking. She's thankful that Clarke guides her by the hand to where the Humvee’s have been parked, as she's not quite sure if she would have been fully capable to focus on her surroundings.

For this special occasion Clarke had the rover parked outside the gates of Arkadia to limit the number of distracts and to hopefully bring comfort to Lexa. It's no secret that the commander is unsettled by the machinery and cold steel and is hoping that at least by being back out in the woods, with the trees, dirty and animals will bring her lover a margin of security.

Clarke opens Lexa's door and closes it after she's in and settled before jogging around to hop in on her side, giving the guards a small wave in passing as she does.

Getting the car started and into gear are the easiest of steps, and ones Lexa has always been able to accomplish. She watches as the Commander, teeth worrying her top lips, shifts the gear into drive.

"Now just gently let up off the brake." Clarke instructs.

Clarke assumes she followed her instruction because the car slowly starts to begin moving, the wheels slowly turning.

Lexa looks over at Clarke who can only smile and nod, "You're doing good, now slowly press onto the gas pedal."

The car slowly but surely begins to pick up speed, almost too much, and Clarke can hear the tremor of panic in her voice when she calls out,"Klark?"

"You're fine, just press onto the brakes now to slow down until you feel like you have control again, you have this Lexa." Clarke says. Her voice is firm and strong and when she places her hand atop Lexa's on the gear shift she watches as the girls’ tense shoulders begin to relax until she's back in her normal posture, "See there you go, I knew you had it in you, you're a natural."

"I have practiced, practice makes for a keen mind, and therefore a focused one."

Clarke just chuckles and pats the hand she has under her own, "Whatever you say commander. Now that you got going forward down, how about you try butting this baby into reverse and turning us around."

"No." Lexa says eyes laser focused on the road they're on.

"Lexa, we have to go back, you can't just keep driving straight forever, we'll run out of power sooner or later."

Lexa turns to look briefly at Clarke, and the stoic and very much serious set of her girlfriend face is enough to let Clarke know that she's not winning this argument.

"Fine okay, we'll take the road until we get to Tondisi, and then I'll radio in to let Raven and the others know we'll be on our way back the day after next."

Lexa nods, "This plan of action is acceptable."

"You're such a dork." Clarke snorts

"This term is new to me, what is a dork."

And so, for the rest of the day until they reach TonDC Clarke explains the intricacies and social ramifications of being a dork to Lexa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they live happily ever after and Lexa now knowing she has conquered the skill of driving a car never volunteers to drive again, and many people around the world breath a sigh of relief.


End file.
